


Knight

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [26]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Caring Gunn, Cute, Established Winifred Burkle/Charles Gunn, F/M, Pet Names, Relaxing, Sleepy Winifred, night off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three in the morning and they're not on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight

It wasn't often that he got a chance to relax at three o'clock in the morning. Usually at that time he was in the middle of a hunt or was actually fighting the demon or vampire or whatever...things that lived only at night had no concept of sleeping at night, which is what most humans were supposed to do.

But tonight...tonight he and Fred were holding down the fort all by themselves at the hotel, and at three in the morning he was sitting up with her dozing against his shoulder. It was all right to basically be alone with his own thoughts but he really wanted her awake. He liked hearing the sound of her voice and seeing her smile, and tonight he wanted that more than anything.

"Fred?" he said, nudging her slightly.

"Sleepy," she mumbled, which made a smile cross his face.

"Never mind," he replied.

She shifted again and finally lifted her head up. "You woke me up," she said sleepily.

"It was nothing important. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

She yawned. "I can do that."

"How about in bed?" he suggested. "I can stay down here and wait for everyone to get back."

She shook her head. "Don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"Then let's at least get more comfortable." He nudged her up off the couch and then laid himself down on it, opening up his arms to her. He saw that grin he loved so much before she laid down next to him, and he moved his arm around her and held her close.

"Why'd you wake me up, Charles?" she asked quietly.

"Wanted to talk," he replied. "Didn't realize you were so tired."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Couple of hours," he replied.

"I'm still sleepy," she said with another yawn. "I might fall back asleep."

"That's okay, Fred," he replied, moving so his lips were closer to her ear. "I'll still be here with you."

"You're always here for me," she replied. "I like that a lot. It makes me feel special."

"I like being around you," he replied. "You're smart and funny and I like you. It makes me want to make sure you're safe."

"I always feel safe around you." He tightened his hold on her. "It's like you a knight in shining armor and I'm a princess."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Never been called a knight before."

"You are. You fight demons and you keep me safe."

"I like being your knight," he said. "I like it a lot."

"Stay next to me till I wake up?" she asked, her voice sleep tinged. He knew she'd be falling back to sleep again soon.

"All right," he said softly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She settled in next to him and a few minutes later he could feel her even breathing, a sure sign she was sleeping. He kept her close and a few minutes after that he drifted off to sleep himself, completely content.


End file.
